


The Last Rest

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Ending, Chrobin - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Spoilers, rating is more just in case than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195
Summary: There were others, of course, scavenging weapons and armor from the dead. She, however, was looking for something special.Or, Nightmares were to be expected, considering...everything.





	The Last Rest

_The sparse grass across the battlefield bent and bowed, buffeted by the wind from the wings of the Fell Dragon above. The breezes whipped at her hair, sending her robes billowing behind her as she strode through the carnage. There were others, of course, scavenging weapons and armor from the dead. She, however, was looking for something special._

_A smile slithered across her face, widening as she picked her way among the corpses of Grimleal and Ylissean alike._

It was to be expected, after all _. She mused, stepping over a heap of bloodstained robes._ **Everyone** falls to Grima, sooner or later. _  
_

_Yet, there was something amusingly tragic to this victory. Their enemies had fought so hard, for so long... for what? To break their bones on the land they fought for, to tend its fields with their blood? It would only burn, just the same as everything else._ _  
_

_Movement drew her eye. A figure, blood streaked through her dark hair, still struggled weakly through the grass; still reaching desperately for a sword lying several feet away. The figure stopped at her approach, a sob tearing from her throat as she met her gaze. In the end she didn’t even have to raise a hand before the girl crumpled and breathed her last, her arm still outstretched._

Pathetic _, she chuckled, moving on with her head held high._ If this was the best humanity had to offer, then it deserved to burn. _  
_

_As if on cue, a blast of fire set the nearby hills ablaze. Laughter curled from her lips, though she could not stop to watch...not with her prize so near. She could already see the flames glinting off his armor._ _  
_

_He had survived the fall; as she drew closer, that much was clear. He'd even tried to stand, to return to the fight once more--to keep fighting until the end. It was never his heart that had given out; there was something noble in that. Even now he knelt, slumped over the hilt of his exalted sword, the blade still slick with the blood of the Grimleal he’d killed in his desperate bid to defeat them._ _  
_

_“A heroic death, for the last Exalt of Ylisse. Brought to his knees at last.” she mused, reaching out and resting a hand on his head. “That is, if you were actually dead.”_ _  
_

_Chrom’s hands tightened on falchion’s handle. Slowly he stirred, labored gasps tearing from his chest as he pulled himself to his feet._ _  
_

_She laughed, applauding as he came to stand, swaying, before her. “Marvelous,” she grinned. “You are a wonder, aren’t you.”_ _  
_

_Chrom trembled as he struggled to raise his head, rage and anguish in his eyes as he stared her down._   
_“Give her...back to me,” he hissed, his hands shaking on the pommel. “She’s not yours…she’s not..._ **_you_ ** _.”_

_She cocked her head. “She was always me. I was always her.” She circled around him, watching him track her every move. “It doesn’t mean I didn’t love you, or don’t still…I’ve simply grown into the role I was born to play, just as you did…” She reached up, placing a hand on his chest. “As you will again.”_ _  
_

_Chrom’s eyes widened. “Robin--”_

_“Shh, love. Rest for a moment. You'll need your strength.”_ _  
_

_Lightning flashed from her hand. Chrom gasped and staggered, falling into her arms. She sank to the ground, cradling him in her lap._ _  
_

_“There we are,” she murmured, brushing his hair out of his face. “You’ll see soon enough, my love...It was always meant to be this way. Ever since you picked me up off the ground that day, I was always meant to do the same for you.”_

_Carefully, she traced a sigil across his forehead. Magic spilled and splashed from her fingertips, flashing from a bright purple to a furious red before sinking into his skin._

_“It was_ **_always_ ** _written this way, Chrom,” she said. “I see that now. Refusing to be Grima’s vessel was merely part of the plan, to leave me to become Queen of this burning land. And you…”_

_She placed her hand over his heart, smiling down at him. “You will be King.”_ _  
_

_Murmuring a few words of magic, she leaned down and kissed him, her fingers tangling in his matted hair. Slowly she felt him stir against her, his lips pressing back against hers as his hands clutched at the front of her robes. She pulled back, chuckling._ _  
_

_“I knew you’d understand,” she said, running a thumb across his cheek. “Besides, you promised we’d build a peaceful world together. I intend to hold you to your word.”_ _  
_

_He stared back hungrily, his eyes glowing as red as the blood that streaked his blade._

_She stood, leaving him kneeling in the dirt as she turned back to the hills. The wind whipped the flames higher, tossing embers into the air. The fires of Grima would only spread; together, they would see it done._

_“Pick up your sword, Chrom.” she called. She turned, knowing that he would follow._

_“We have work to do.”_

_  
_ Chrom stirred groggily, sitting up as a cold breeze brushed his cheek. The bedroll beside him was empty; it took only a quick glance to find its occupant. She sat silhouetted against the grey light spilling in from the open tent flap, her shoulders shaking. He rolled quietly to his feet, bringing the blanket with him as he approached.

   “We still have an hour or so, yet.” he said, draping it around her shoulders. “You should try to get some more rest.”

    “You go ahead.” Robin mumbled. “I’ll be okay. You need it more than I do.”

    Chrom sat down, settling in beside her.

    “Stubborn.”

     “I know _you_ are.” Chrom chuckled.

      Robin glanced over sternly, the hint of dawn highlighting the tears staining her cheeks. “It’s going to get you into trouble someday.” 

      Chrom sobered, frowning out at the sky. “It’s already gotten me into trouble plenty of times. And out of it, occasionally.” He nudged her gently. “But I suppose that's usually a job that falls on you.”

      The ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. “Usually.”

      They stared out across the camp. The crickets were starting to fall silent, making way for the birds that would soon begin the dawn chorus.

      “I don’t suppose you’re up just because you wanted to see the sunrise, are you?”

      “No, though it’s a good excuse, if anyone else asks.” Robin ran a hand through her hair. “It’s nothing to worry about, really...nightmares, that’s all. Unsurprising, considering--” she gestured out at the field beyond. “Everything.”

      Chrom glanced over. “Just a nightmare or…?” He wasn’t fast enough for her to miss the way his hand flinched towards his chest, the fresh scar still visible even in the dim light. “Because if there's something we need to know, something that could help--”

     “--I would tell you.” She sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You _know_ I would.” 

     “Robin…”

     She turned away, wrapping her arms around herself.

     “We both know this could go poorly,” she said quietly. “That we're on our last chance to defeat Grima. That the consequences of failure are…” She grimaced, shaking her head. “You don't need me or my nightmares to tell you any of that.”

      Chrom nodded. He fell quiet, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

     “Naga _will_ help us,” he said finally. “Humanity's darkest hour, remember? This was what the Fire Emblem was made for.” He scooted closer, resting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
    “We will see this through, Robin.” he continued, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. “Please...we need you to believe that... _I_ need you to… _please_.”

She glanced up at him, searching his earnest blue eyes for a moment. “I do,” she said. “We will defeat Grima, no matter what it takes.”

    She forced herself to steady her hand as she took Chrom’s, pressing her lips to each knuckle. “Will you stay with me?” She murmured, trying not to let the tightness of her throat escape into her voice. “‘Til sunrise, at least.”

Chrom smiled. “Only always.” He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. “‘Til the end of the world, if I need to.”

    Robin chuckled hollowly into his shoulder. “I know you would,” she mumbled. She pulled the blanket tighter around them both, turning back towards the valley below.

    _It was only a nightmare,_ Robin repeated to herself, watching the light begin peek over the horizon. _I won’t let it be anything more._


End file.
